The present invention relates generally to a biodegradable target. More particularly, the present invention relates to a biodegradable target formed from a clay material and a peat material.
Recreational shooting is a popular sporting activity. However, the designated seasons within which it is possible for hunters to shoot selected species of animals is typically limited. At times others than these designated seasons, hunters commonly practice shooting at artificial targets. Shooting at large numbers of artificial targets allows hunters to maintain and/or enhance their shooting accuracy.
Artificial targets are typically fabricated from a mixture of clay or limestone and pitch. While these artificial targets exhibit desirable endurance and breakability characteristics, these artificial targets do not readily degrade when exposed to the environment. As such, the areas where artificial targets are used become littered with pieces from the artificial targets.
Attempts have been made to make the artificial targets more biodegradable. For example, Moore, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,316,313 and 5,389,142, describe unfired dried greenware targets that are fabricated from a mixture of clay, water, and a binder. The binder, which contains sodium silicate and dextrin, is added to the mixture at a concentration of between 1 and 2 percent by weight.
Moehlman et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,150. describes manufacturing the targets from a mixture of inert filler and a non-toxic, water-soluble binder. The inter fillers described in Moehlman et al. are limestone, gypsum, anthracite, and sand. Moehlman et al. indicates that suitable non-toxic, water-soluble binders are starches, dextrins, gums, glues, lignins, waxes, alginates, colloidal silica, silicates, phosphates, aluminates, and clay. Ehlinger, French Patent No. 2,575,818, describes manufacturing artificial targets from clay and quick hardening cement.
In addition to efforts to make artificial targets biodegradable, there have also been efforts to make artificial targets from materials that serve as animal feed. For example, Hellings, U.S. Pat. No. 5,467,998, describes making artificial targets from flour, water, and an edible granular element, such as birdseed. Additionally, Goodson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,581, discloses forming artificial targets from a mixture of birdseed, sugar, and water. Goodson indicates that the mixture may also be prepared by mixing legumes or oatmeal with sugar and water.